


Glasses

by lonerwind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glasses, Good Loki (Marvel), Humor, Light Angst, Loki & Thor (Marvel) - Freeform, Loki & Thor - Freeform, Loki & Thor Bro Feels (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor - Freeform, Loki in glasses, New Asgard, New Asgard Thor (Marvel), Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Shy Loki (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), hyperopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerwind/pseuds/lonerwind
Summary: One "nice" day, Loki realized that his vision has deteriorated. Now he is forced to wear glasses and hide his poor eyesight from Thor.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English. This is not my native language.

With a heavy sigh, Loki leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Unwittingly, he massaged his temples, in an attempt to calm the growing pain that had followed him for months.  
After a couple of minutes, Odinson decided to return to work and looked at the monitor and the papers lying on the table. With horror, he realized that he could not make out a word. No matter how he tried to focus his gaze, the letters, blurred into a gray mass, did not want to get their original appearance. Loki needs glasses.

The trickster noticed that he began to see worse after some time in their life in Midgard. At first, he attributed everything to fatigue, and after a very long time he noticed that some inhabitants of New Asgard had acquired optical devices for correcting vision.  
Usually he just tried to move the objects in question away from himself, but over time, the distance increased and now the magician realized that the only solution to the problem would be to acquire glasses.

Given his current lifestyle and a lot of work, his shrunken vision, in principle, was not surprised. Thor hung up all paper-documentary moments on his brother, so that day he fiddled with a pile of papers and spent half the night with a laptop.

For Loki, the need for glasses became a personal Ragnarok. After all, having fastened these pieces of glass on his nose, he will become their hostage. How disgusting to think that without "crutches for the eyes" he will no longer be able to fully look at the world.  
But there was no choice, the vision problems had to be somehow solved, and this cannot continue.

It turned out that he was always farsighted, only earlier the plus was not so big and did not cause any inconvenience. And now he is a "happy" owner of a prescription for glasses with diopters +3 and +3.5. The glasses were prescribed for reading and other work that required good near vision, but Loki, having estimated how his day was going, realized that he would have to wear them, almost all the time. This arrangement did not suit the trickster at all. He had no intention of demonstrating his new acquisition to Tooru or anyone else. Не didn’t want anyone to know about his vision problems. In principle, he can always hide the hated accessory under the illusion, but maintain it all the time ...

To say that it was inconvenient to wear glasses is to say nothing. It was a rather bulky black frame, which itself was not very light. But the choice fell on her, just because of the large field of view. But he did not take into account the severity of the lenses themselves. The glasses turned out to be heavy and now, instead of pain in the temples, the bridge of the nose ached. Unaccustomed, Loki, constantly took off his glasses, then put them back on. It seemed that it was impossible to get used to such inconveniences, even though now he can see clearly again.  
About a month passed in this way. It was not difficult to hide poor eyesight from Thor, even though they lived in the same house. During the time they lived together, they developed unspoken rules that, in principle, suited everyone. Loki wanted a personal space, a place that would be only his, things that Thor would not climb. Therefore, the corner with his table was immediately fenced off with a kind of screen from the common living room. And Thor ... Thor didn’t want anything special, but agreed with everything proposed. I didn’t want to ruin only my relationship with my brother. Moreover, it is temporary, while Loki does not have his own home.

But one day everything did not go according to planp>

Thor woke him up. It was already quite late.

\- I'm home, brother! - shouted the thunderer, slamming the door behind him.

Up to this point, the Loki, peacefully dozing on the couch, holding a book. And on the tip of his nose glasses glittered. Thor stopped in the doorway.  
“I'm sorry I woke you up,” he smiled apologetically. “Never mind,” Loki dismissed, “I wasn’t planning to wallow until…” He rubbed his sleepy eyes lazily. The realization that the glasses were still on him and were quite visible to his brother, it was like icy water poured over him. Much became clear to Toor. He had noticed for a long time how strangely Loki reads, how he squints when trying to consider something. To be honest, the Thunderer wanted to believe to the last that Loki had always done this, he just did not notice before. 

“Doggone!” the man swore, pulling his glasses off his nose. For a while, he thoughtfully turned the object in his hands, then the frame disappeared into a green shimmer. I absolutely did not want to get up, and even more listen to the boring speeches of Thor.

\- Loki?

The mage said nothing, jerking off the couch and heading towards the zoned kitchen, all in the same living room.

\- And how long did you hide it?

Loki nearly dropped the can of coffee. Still, Thor does not change, remaining the same straightforward.  
“None of your business,” he answered dryly.

\- How many fingers am I showing?

\- Thor! - Shouted thetrickster and turned to him, with a crash setting down the can.

Loki sighed convulsively.

\- Two.

\- And so?

\- Two.

\- And if so…

\- And if I? - showing the middle finger, interrupted the trickster.

\- One, - the Thunderer answered seriously, but then, his brother's message reached him, - Loki, I'm serious.

\- I also.

Thor walked close to his brother and waved his hand at his face. Loki waved it off in exasperation.

\- What's that? - he was indignant.

\- How did you see? Are you wearing glasses and you hid them?

\- I can see into the distance normally.

\- Why do you need them?

Loki nervously stirred the drink in the cup and tossed the spoon into the sink. There was no desire to continue this conversation.

\- I see very badly near, -highlighting each word, the mage hissed.

Thor looked at his brother sympathetically. Well, everything started. Loki rolled his eyes defiantly. This stupid conversation was straining. If Thor starts to get to the bottom of the cause of the fallen vision, then he will drive him crazy. He will consider himself guilty. Loki remember when because of an injured neck, he's wore a neck brace, his brother treated him like a crystal vase. And all this time, the trickster was evil as hell. This bandage not be removed even at night (this he often neglected), but also Thor with his attack of overprotection. Now he will start pestering him with those stupid glasses.  
\- I shouldn't have given you so much work."

\- Oh, Norns, Thor, can this wait until tomorrow? It's the end of the quarter and I wanted to finish my report today.

Thor didn't like it. He himself understood that he had burden too much on his brother. But he didn’t know it would be that way. And Loki is now forced to wear glasses. The God of Thunder tried to object, to which he received a caustic grin from his brother. Loki saying that he did not want to stretch the "pleasure". After that, Thor began to demand that brother put on glasses, otherwise he would not lag behind him.  
Loki had to surrender, especially since his brother know about everything and there was no point in suffering. But this right only from a logical point of view. Everybody always compared him to Thor. There is Thor, and there is his younger brother, a nerdy, who spent all his childhood reading books and practicing magic. Only it was not an honor for a young man to do something like that. And in what was valued Loki was not strong and was always inferior to Thor. Therefore, his deteriorating vision hurt him so much. After all, this is another physical disability. Even though life has now become completely different, even though some of them also need glasses. It was crucial for him to be as perfect as possible. And poor eyesight and glasses did not fit into these criteria in any way.  
Resigned, he put his glasses back on his nose, without a word. It His face fully expressed his condition and desire to send his brother somewhere to Hel.

The thick glasses, rugged the frame, Thor, one might say, did not understand at all about vision, but seeing how much larger his brother's eyes seemed, he could assume that his eyesight really sat down quite strongly. But he looked so homely sweet. In this oversized warm sweater and his hair wastied in a messy bun. Thor still couldn't get used to his brother in midgardian clothes. Well, the image of a prim magician did not fit in with these huge sweaters, albeit they have a gloomy tones. And he didn't style his hair with gels, which made the disobedient strands of curly hair even more fluffy. The glasses fit so organically here, as if he always wore them. Thor so wanted to hug him, but in the eyes of the trickster it was read that at the slightest attempt to do this, the thunderer would receive a knife in the rib.

\- It suits you.

\- Yeah.

\- No, really. Wear them more often when I'm aroundn.

Loki chuckled shyly. “I'll think about it,” he drawled slyly.


End file.
